Crazy Earl
Crazy Earl is holed up in Earl's Scrapyard. The entrance to his "compound" is barricaded, but may be blown open by explosive methods after the mission Meet 'Crazy' Earl has been acquired from Patricia Tannis. Earl himself lives in a house with a fortified door, not far from the entrance to the Scrapyard. Visitors must fight their way past a nest of Skags to get to Earl's shack and several Spiderants lie hidden a short distance beyond. Background Crazy Earl, after receiving one of the fragments of the Key to the Vault, has had frequent encounters with Bandits. They've stolen his food, his pet, his explosives, and the Key Fragment, which Earl explains is the reason for all the current defenses: "Krom heard about it and stopped by about a year ago. Gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. Why do you think I barricaded myself in here?" Earl enjoys drinking, and one of his favorite foods is canned skag meat. He has a pet skag named Skrappy (Earl's Best Friend). Involvement Crazy Earl is an NPC who provides several missions that continue the main story, and several side missions as well. Borderlands 2 Crazy Earl runs the Black Market, located in Sanctuary, in Borderlands 2. Through the Black Market, you can buy SDUs to upgrade your Ammo capacities, Inventory slots, and Bank slots. The Black Market only accepts Eridium as payment, and you cannot sell or buyback items. Quotes Borderlands *''"Whatchu want?"'' *''"Don't you hurry back!"'' *''"Good riddance!"'' *''"See you later!"'' *''"Yep?"'' *''"Get you one!"'' *''"Who told you about this place? ill kill them!"'' Borderlands 2 *Initial meeting **''Whatchu want? Just buy somethin' and I'll toss in this crap fuel cell. Just touchin' it made two a' my fingers rot off. And I only accept Eridium -- cash is for clowns, boy!'' *Generic quotes **''It's dangerous to go alone, jerkwad!'' **''Who told you about this place? I'll kill him!'' *''When leaving **''Outta my face, OUTTA MY FACE!! **''And good riddance!'' **''Where are you Skrappy? Skrappy-y-y-y!'' Trivia *The doormat in front of Earl's door informs visitors that 'God Blesses This House. My (picture of an AK47) PROTECTS IT' *The mission "Earl Needs Food Badly" is a reference to the game Gauntlet, which uses the quote "The Elf Needs Food Badly". "The Elf Needs Food Badly" was voted the third best game line ever by Electronic Gaming Monthly. *Given his general callousness and preference for solitude, Earl may have taken possession of the key fragment from Patricia Tannis in exchange for a sexual favor. This suggested by Tannis mentioning in the ECHO recording titled "Journal Day 653" that she "also gave him her underwear" after giving him the fragment. *Crazy Earl is voiced by Randy Pitchford - Gearbox Software's President. *Earl shares his facial model (his only seen features while in-engine) with King Wee Wee. *The name Crazy Earl may also be a reference to Crazy Earl, a character in the book The Short-Timers and the film based on the book Full Metal Jacket, who carries a Daisy Red Ryder BB gun in addition to his M-16 rifle. *In the PC version, upon no-clipping into Earl's shack, it can be seen that he has no body. Only a head. *In Borderlands 2, sometimes Crazy Earl will say, "It's dangerous to go alone, jerkwad!". This is a reference to the infamous The Legend of Zelda quote. *According to Scooter, Crazy Earl ate a Runner with a fork. See also * Crazy Earl's Scrapyard * Crazy Earl's Scrapyard Missions Category:NPCs